


The Sweater

by K_Lionheart



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationship, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Lionheart/pseuds/K_Lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time at the Enterprise and Spock is wearing a little piece that is gaining some attention from the crew (comedic oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> inspired oneshot from a post on tumblr--source: tumblr user mjollnirs

"Jim, head down to medical."

The Captain of the Enterprise slowed in his long walk through a hallway leading to the bridge. He reached down and grabbed his communicator, thick brow arched curiously.

"Bones?"

"Just get down here."

Was McCoy… _laughing?_

"What’s going on?" Jim asked, turning on his heel and heading down towards the Medical Bay.

"I’m delaying him as much as I can, just get down here as fast as possible!"

Delaying? _Him?_ What on earth…?

James Tiberius Kirk was seldom confused when it came to his crewmember’s business - even if he was taken aback at times, he usually knew what was going on ahead of time. A captain of his ship must have a fantastic Intuitive reflex and Jim prided himself in having one of the keenest Starfleet has ever seen or experienced. As he walked, boots clopping on the metal beneath, he nodded to passing crew members who stopped to appraise and salute him. He didn’t fail to notice the green and white wreaths adorning parts of the halls and even the floating baubles sporting Holiday cheer.

Some of the crewmembers looked about the strange decorations curiously, some even glared suspiciously, while others who were more familiar with Earth customs just smiled and even fewer hummed old songs.

By the time he reached Medical he passed some crewmembers who were chuckling to themselves. Jim felt a growing grin spread over his lips, a surge of excitement began to bloom in his chest, yet he tried to keep himself from bursting through the sliding doors to Bones’ office to see what the huge deal was.

As he stepped over the threshold he nearly bumped into a passing medical crew member, she had doubled over in giggles for a moment before straightening and saluting him strongly, if a bit forced. “Forgive me, Captain.”

"That’s fine, where is —-"

"Jim!" McCoy’s voice boomed from the other side, his face a perfect picture of stony composure, but his eyes were twinkling with a hint of muffled laughter. “I was just asking Commander Spock why He’s sporting such _profound_ Christmas cheer, as it’s not even Christmas yet.”

Jim turned his gaze and instantly wished he hadn’t as he was not prepared for the sight before him.

Standing just opposite to the Chief of Medical, was Commander Spock, clad in the most outstanding, most hysterical Christmas sweaters Jim had ever seen in his life.

To his ever own personal shock and surprise, Jim was able to succeed in holding back a bout of hysterical laughter that threatened to spew from his mouth. Snatching his communicator at warp speed, Jim quickly tuned it to Engineering.

"Scotty, get up to medical. _Now._ You need to see this.”

"…On my way, Cap’n." Scotty’s confused reply came swiftly back and Jim returned his communicator back to its place on his hip, gracefully.

Clearing his throat, Jim approached his two counselors, trying very hard to contain the hysteria from pushing to his face.

"Yes, Commander. I do believe I would like to listen to your response." Jim requested, behind them some of the medical officers snickered. Tightening his lips, Jim faced Spock seriously.

"Certainly, Captain." Spock replied. Jim could swear there was an embarrassed green tint to the Commander’s cheeks. “As I was explaining to the Doctor, and as you surely know, Half of my Lineage is from Earth and therefore I am also to hail its customs with due respect. I had explained to the Lieutenant Uhura as such and she had taken it upon herself to construct a sweater under some prime examples she was able to find on the system concerning Christmas."

Jim could feel the blood rushing to his face as he tried to contain himself from laughing until he could no more, “I—I’m sorry, Commander. Are you saying Uhura… made you this sweater?”

"Indeed, she was very adamant I wear it to honor the customs of my maternal planet for the space of this Christmas Holiday."

Jim made a mental note to give a very grateful kiss to Uhura when he saw her.

"I see…" Jim nodded sagely just as the doors opened to reveal Montgomery Scott, sweaty and confused.

"Alrigh’ Cap, I’m here now, now what’s this I need to— _Oh._ "

"Ah! Scotty!" Jim exclaimed, his throat straining as he saw the Scotsman’s face gape at the scene of the Vulcan in the Christmas Sweater. “Just the man I wanted to see."

"Do you remember Christmas, Mr. Scott?" McCoy asked, his voice also in a strange pinch. Commander Spock’s sharp brows rose, unsure how to assess the situation.

"I—I will…" Scotty bowed his head for a moment, his shoulders shaking. He let out a loud cough, cheeks burning bright. Straightening, Mr. Scott faced them blankly. “Certainly never forget it. Now how did the Commander… find such a beaut of a sweat’r like that?"

"Lieutenant Uhura made it for me, Mr. Scott."

"Ah. I _see_ … so… your girlfriend… made you… this here sweater?” his voice broke as Scotty began to laugh silently.

"Yes," replied the Commander, his brows arching in a definite confusion, but his mouth pursed, obviously not enjoying this encounter. Like breaking the top of the dam, McCoy and Kirk began to laugh to themselves, desperately trying to with hold the surge of laughter that was threatening to ruin them.

"Keptin Kirk," Anton Chekov called, as he stepped through the threshold of the Medical Bay. “Mr. Sulu is laughing… vell crying in the Bridge, Sir— _Oh! Neveroyatno_! Commander Spock, that is a very bright sveater you are vearing!”

And in that moment, all their efforts wasted, McCoy, Kirk and Scotty, collectively, lost it.


End file.
